glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Into You
Into You is the fourth episode of Season One of Glee: The New Touch. It will mostly deal with romantic crushes, growing and past relationships, and will air on September 7, 2013. Plot Brandon and Lucas come to terms, Kat and Kyle come to terms. Shan´s crush on Grady evelops, as Brandon plots to destroy Ula and Shan´s friendship. The Freakshows go to their sectionals main rivals school. Episode -Lucas was taking a shower at the school´s showers.- “''That kiss, man, that kiss. Seven seconds in heaven… man…. Those lips, that way he…. I just can´t get it out of my head…. I can´t forget that… a dream come true.”'' -Meanwhile, Shan was in class, and stared at Grady some few desks ahead from her.- “Grady is the coolest guy I know, like really, and I find him kinda attractive. Life has gotten a lot better since he showed up, even tough I´m getting friendzoned. I´m so into him...” -Meanwhile, Kat stared at Kyle during football practice.- “I think I´m getting him back, he got so jealous when I kissed Sean. And that song was so sweet, I knew he still loved me, and I know I can get him back.” -Lucas started singing on the shower.- “''Boy I can´t get you outta my head, boy your lovin´ is all I think about. I just can´t get you outta my head, boy it´s more than I dare to dream about.”'' -Shan stared at Grady while doing an experiment together.- “''La la la, la la la la la, la la la la. 'I just can´t get you outta my head, boy your lovin´ is all I think about. I just can´t get you outta my head, boy it´s more than I dare to dream about.” -Kat watched Kyle at a football match, his every single movement and they crossed looks, Kat winking at him.- “''Every night, every day, just to be there in your arms won´t you stay? Won´t you then stay forever, and ever, and ever.”'' -Lucas was dressing up on the changing rooms, chatting to Brandon even tough he didn´t answer.- “''Boy I can´t get you outta my head, boy your lovin´ is all I think about. I just can´t get you outta my head, boy it´s more than I dare to dream about.”'' -Kat now walked behind Kyle on the hallways.- “''There´s a dark secret in me, don´t leave me locked in your heart. Set me free, feel the need in me, set me free. Stay forever and ever and ever.”'' -Now Kat, Lucas and Shan were each walking behind Kyle, Brandon and Grady respectively.- “''La la la , la la la la la, la la la. ''''I just can´t get you out of my head, la la la, I just can´t get you out of my head, la la la la. I can´t get you out of my head.” ''They all sang together. -Nick entered Miriam´s office.- “Why is it I owe the displeasure of your disgusting figure, Adams?” Miriam said, drinking a cup of tea. “Did you knew four of your cheerleaders are on glee club?” Nick asked her -Miriam took a sip of tea and smiled.- “This is certainly missing scotch,” she said, as she threw the cup on a garbage can. “And yes, Nicholas, I do know that.” “What is your plan, Miriam?” -Miriam took out a cigarette and light it up, and started smoking it.- “It was their choose… I told them that they wouldn´t keep on the Lady Reapers if they went to your pathetic little club, but right there, you have my four best reapers. Besides, how the hell would you get four new members?” “You can´t smoke here, Miriam.” “Try me.” Miriam said as she blew out smoke right onto Nick´s face. -Nick entered Glee Club, and wrote: SECTIONALS on the whiteboard.- “Alright everyone, sectionals are only one month away, and we have no practice.” Nick told them. “Is there really any chance we´ll win sectionals?” Lexie asked. “Of course there is, but we still got some competition right from Woodsville… the vocal trebles.” “The vocal trebles?” Iris asked. “That´s right, I know their coach, Ken Harmon, he used to go with me in high school, both of use were on glee club, although I always hated him. All he wanted to do was winning at all cost, he was really cruel and arrogant, I doubt he changed. The Vocal Trebles won nationals last year with him.” “Seriously, is there any chance we´ll win?” Lexie asked again. “There is, Lexie. Every single person here is incredible, and I know you can all shine in marvelous ways, I know we can win them. We will.” “Ugh, so cheesy.” Lexie said “But we have to know our competition, that´s why, this Thursday, we´re going to watch the Vocal Trebles perform!” “That´ll only show us how much we suck.” Ula replied. “Guys, come on! What´s up with your attitude, of course we will suck with that mood!” Kyle blurted out. -Nick smiled.- “Kyle´s right, guys, you all have to change that attitude, you are all better than how you think okay?” -No one answered but some nodded while the bell rang and they all went out of the class. Kyle stayed behind.- “Wait.” He told Kat, who was slowly walking towards the door, she closed the door and quickly went towards him. “Kyle.” She said, smiling, “That song you did the other day was so cute!” “Em… thanks. Look, I´m sorry about how we broke up… I´m sorry I was rude to you. I really was.” “Look, Kyle, it´s okay. I know you love me, I never stopped loving you. We were made for each other, and I swear I won´t keep on pressuring you about sex.. you can take all the time you want.” “It´s not that, Kat-I… I just don´t think we should get back together. I don´t know why I reacted the way I did when you kissed Sean. Maybe I do still feel something for you…. But I don´t want to be with you, Kat. We should each move on, we will find the one for us, but I still don´t think we are for each other.” -Kat had tears congregating on her eyes.- “But… but…. But you still love me, Kyle! You know you do…” “Kat, I don´t. I just got jealous, I don´t know what I feel for you, but I know I can´t be together with you, not anymore, what we had was great, I supported you the best I could with your secrets, I promise I´m the only one who knows and will keep on being it. “ “That´s why, Kyle, that´s why! You were my rock, Kyle! And I loved you!” “Kat, it´s done. You know it is.” -Kat had tears all around her eyes.- “Don´t cry, Kat.” -Kyle touched Kat´s face, gently, and slowly kissed her one last time.- “She´s singing softly in the night, praying for the morning light. She dreams how they used to be, at dawn they´ll be free.” Kyle started singing. “''Memories they haunt his mind, save him from the endless night, she whispers warm and tenderly, please come back to me.”'' Kat sang, staring at Kyle hopelessly. “''And when the golden sun arises far across the sea, the dawn will break as darkness fades, forever we´ll be free.”'' They both sang together “''Never forget what I did, what I said, when I gave you all, my heart and soul. Morning will come and I know we´ll be one, ´cause I still believe that you´ll remember me.”'' -Kat and Kyle stood quiet for some few seconds each staring right at each other.- “''She mourns beneath the moonlit sky, remembering when they said goodbye, where´s the one he used to know, it seems so long ago.”''Kyle sang, caressing Kat´s face. -Everything was quiet except sobs from Kat.- “''And when the golden sun arises far across the sea, the dawn will break as darkness fades, forever we´ll be free. Never Forget what I did, what I said, when I gave you all, my heart and soul, morning will come, and I know we´ll be one. Cause I still believe that you´ll remember me! Ooooh!”'' -They both finished singing and Kyle walked out of the class without a word. Kat remained there, sobbing and pale.- “''Oh I still believe, that you´ll remember me.”'' She sang, and sat down on one of the chairs, covering her head. “Hey, hottie.” -Brandon closes his locker and wasn´t surprised to see Lucas´s face.- “Go away.” “No, you know, that kiss… I know you loved it, didn´t ya?” “No, Lucas, I was wasted. So wasted, I barely even remember doing that.” “Come on, Brandon, you know you do.” -Brandon sighed: “''Well, yeah, to be honest I remember it…. And yeah, I wont say it wasn´t bad…. Yeah, to be honest, it was kinda cool.”'' “No, I don´t Lucas.” Brandon said, trying to hide a small grin. “Come on, Brandon, you´re smiling, you loved it!” “No, Lucas, it was just a kiss when I was wasted on a party, it means nothing, okay?” “No. You loved it.” -Brandon sighed.- “See you, Lucas.” Brandon walked away, while Lucas stared at his ass. “Nice ass.” -Rose walked down the school´s hallways.- “''Revealing it to someone was great. I do feel much better than I did before, someone now can hear me, someone can support me, someone accepts me. This is just the start, but it feels so good.”'' -Rose passed by Iris.- “Hey, Iris!” “Oh, hey Rose!” “You know, you got me thinking the other day, and it was so sweet of you-“ “Not now, Rose, sorry, but cheerleader´s practice.” Iris said as she walked away. “''What was that? Is she rejecting me? Does she hate me? The world can be so cold sometimes…”'' -Rose is now seen entering her house, she closes a door and is on her kitchen. The kitchen is small, light entering through a small squared window, a man was drinking coffee on a table.- “Hey Dad.” Rose said as she threw her bag across the room and took a sit with his father on the table. “Hey, honey.” Thomas said as he store his glasses away and turned his view from the newspaper to his daughter, the two stared at each other. “How was school today, sweetheart?” -Rose shrugged as she served herself a cup of coffee.- “It was fine. How about your day?” “Well good…. The business is running okay nowadays, you know. I think it´s slowly growing up again after all those years.” “''After all those years. After all those years you used to drink and gamble and hit your wife… now she´s dead, and you´re here okay because of me.”'' “What is it, sweetheart? Is everything okay?” -Rose nodded, but tears were congregating on her eyes. “Just a hard day. I´ll be okay.” “Is it about your mom…. Honey, we can talk this, you know that.” “It´s not that, it´s just… a hard day, but I´m fine.” -Rose silently got up from her chair and walked towards her room, staring at her reflection.- “Just too much for a lifetime….” She said, staring at her weary reflection on the mirror. “I just need someone… I just can´t… hold my life-anymore.” “''All around me are familiar faces, worn out faces, worn out places. Bright and early for the daily diases. Going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow.”'' -Rose was now walking admist a hapy smiling crowd on the school´s hallways.- “''And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, the dreams in which I´m dying are the best I´ve ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take when people run in circles it´s a very, very, mad world, mad world.”'' -Rose is now on glee club, everyone around her having fun, some dancing and singing, she stares at Iris.- “''Children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday, hapy birthday. And I feel the way that every child should sit and listen, sit and listen. Went to school and I was very nervous, no one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher tell me, what´s my lesson? Look right through me, look right through me.”'' -Rose was again on her room, opening drawers and finally grabing some red pills, contemplating them with tears on her face.- “''And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, the dreams in which I´m dying are the best I´ve ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take when people run in circles it´s a very, very, mad world, mad world.”'' -Rose continued staring at the pills but let go of them quickly, shaking her head and lying on her bed.- -Brandon, Kat and Lexie were together suring cheerleading practice.- “Girls, we have to get our plan working.” Brandon said, and they nodded. “I think our first victims can be Ula and Leni.” “Ula and Leni?” “Yeah, they´re inseparable, we have to make them break, hate each other.” -Lexie smiled.- “I know exactly how to do that.” “What do you mean?” “I heard them, often. Ula talking to Leni about her situation, she hides it, but I know it.” “What is it?” “You´ll see.” Lexie said, with satisfaction on her face. -Kyle was on the guys dressing rooms when he got approached by the jocks.- “Hey, Kyle! Does it hurt that much?” Sean asked him, referring to scars on his face. -Kyle shook his head.- “Your seem pretty bad.” He told Sean. “You better be careful duckhead, next time, I won´t give you any mercy.” Sean said, with a smirk on his face. “Just leave him alone, Sean. It´s over.” Andre said. -Sean furiously stared at Andre.- “What do you say?” “I say, leave him, Sean. You had your fun already.” -Sean stared at the other jocks who laughed.- “What? You´re also gonna join homo club, Andre?” -Andre seemed defiant.- “No, Sean. But it seems you can´t get your attention out of Kyle, huh?” -Sean raised his fist against Andre.- “HEY, ENOUGH!” a loud voice called out, as coach Stroat, a big balded fearful man stepped in. “What´s going on here?” “Nothing, coach.” Sean said, as he patted Andre, “we were just having fun.” -Sean and the rest of the jocks walked away, while they fearfully stared back at Andre and Kyle.- “Thanks, man.” Kyle said. “No problem. I´m done with Sean, he just won´t stop kidding around you, bro. He´s so stupid.” -Kyle nodded.- “Is he in anything with Kat, do you know?” -Andre shook his head.- “Nah, it was just that thing at the party.” -Kyle smiled.- -Shan was lying on her bed chatting with Grady.- · Grady: '“You should definitely have a solo at sectionals.” · '''Shan: '“Nah… you know, too nervous.” · 'Grady: '“Maybe you could start doing a solo here, at glee club… maybe that will improve your confidence, that would be very cool, besides your voice is awesome.” · '''Shan: “:3 thanks, but it´s just hard for me.” · Grady: “Come on, Shan, you can do it.” · Shan: “Thanks, Grady, you´re awesome. You really are.” · Grady: “Anything for a great friend.” -Shan sighed.- “A great friend.” She said, “how can I be friendzoned by him? Maybe I´m not…” · Shan: '“Haha, yeah. So… you have any crush?” '-'Shan was very nervous when the message was sent, ans started bitting her nails. She was even more nervous as she waited for the response.- · '''Grady: '“Em… yeah, kinda. It´s Lisa Wong, the cute Japanese exchange student. She´s so cute and I find her kinda- hot. Hahahaha.” -Shan dropped her phone.- “What?! Lisa Wong?! What is wrong with him??!!” · 'Shan: '“Hahaha, omg, I ship you guys so much. Cute.” · '''Grady: “J” -Shan started thinking.- “''Well, yeah, he wants me to give a solo… I guess I will. Maybe he´ll find me more attractive, you know, ugh…. Well, it´s only glee club, but still, they will laugh at me. Or won´t. So many eyes will be staring at me. Huh, whatever, I´ll do it.”'' -Shan stood up but quickly sat down again.- “''I won´t.”'' -Shan stood up again.- “''I´ll do it.”'' -Shan was now at the front of glee club, twitching nervously, but started singing.- “''Loving all the way I do……. And all the things that we´ve been through……”'' Shan said, not sang, but said, staring at a smiling Grady. She spotted Lisa Wong happily walking down the hallways, and started singing. “''Make me sad, make me mad. Finally that we´re apart, there´s only sorrow in my heart, hard to say I´m okay. ´Cause I would die for you, look into my eyes and see it´s true, really I could neverlie to you, just to make you see that no one else can ever love you like the way I do.”'' -Shan was slowly gaining confidence as Grady and the rest of glee club nodded as she sang.- “''Now that you´re here no more, the nights are longer than they were before, hard to say I´m okay. ´Cause I would die for you, look into my eyes and see it´s true, really I could neverlie to you, just to make you see that no one else can ever love you like the way I do.”'' -Shan finished the song and everyone clapped and cheered, specially Grady. Shan shily smiled and quickly took a seat.- “Alright, Shan! So good!” Nick said, “what made you do that song?” “Em… I just wanted to…. Develop some confidence.” Shan said, while Grady continued clapping. -Kat kept on crying and sobbing on an old, unused bathroom of the school, she grabbed a small pocket-knife while staring on the mirror and slowly added another horizontal cut.- “Do it vertically, that way, you´ll die of blodloss.” A cold voice said from behind her. -Kat almost jumped in surprise and stared behind her to see Samuel there, completely pale.- “What are you doing here?!” Kat cried, desperate. “I use to come here sometimes, no one ever comes here, it´s quiet, interesting…. The question is, why is bitchy polish cheerleader Kat Kowalski doing that?” He said, pointing at her cuts. “That´s none of your business! Now, get out of here!” “Well, technically it is, I caught you doing it. I´m the only one who knows you do it, I used to do it and still do it sometimes, and I will be the only one knows you do it.” -Kat rolled her eyes.- “You used to do it?” -Samuel nodded.- “Still do when I´m mad. You know, you´re doing something real dangerous there.” “Yes, I know!” “You start out slow, then you get used to it, inavertidely, you start liking it, you need it to release every small tension, you won´t stop and it will keep on getting worse and worse. The thing is, you do that because you don´t talk of your issues, you keep them to yourself. You hide them under your bitchy cheerleader personality, “perfect hot, fucker Kat”, right?” -Kat seemed furious.- “Get out, now.” She said vibrating. “I´m warning you, y will start depending on this, you will start liking this and it´ll only get worse. You need to talk about your issues, what are they?” “I don´t need to tell YOU my personal life, so get the fuck away!” -Samuel silently walked towards the door.- “Wait…. Thank you…” “Why are you thanking me for?” “For making me realize… what I´m doing.” -Samuel nodded.- “You won´t tell anyone, right?” “I won´t.” -Samuel crossed the door, crossed-armed, Kat stared back at her reflection on the mirror, and started washing away her blood.- -Ula and Leni were talking on the hallway when they were interrupted by Lexie and Brandon.- “Oh hey, girls!” Lexie said, while they both rolled their eyes. “What do you guys want?” Leni asked them. -Brandon and Lexie were grinning.- “Oh, you know what we know, Leni, don´t pretend.” Brandon said “What?” Lenis asked, lost. “Ula, you don´t need to hide it anymore, Leni told us.” Lexie said. “Told you what?” “About your family… how you are extremely poor and half your brothers are dead.” Brandon said, shortly. -Ula immediately turned bright red and seemed on an attack of rage.- “YOU WHAT? YOU TOLD THEM?” she sparked towards Leni. “I never told them anything, Ula, I swear! I could never do that, you know I couldn´t-“ “SHUT UP, VALENCIA!” Ula slapped Leni sharply on her face, making her almost fell to the ground. “You´ve gone mad, Ula! They´re lying! How can you be so blind?” -Ula again slapped Leni sharply, and this time she fell to the floor.- “Ooooh, it is done, Ula! We´re fucking done!” Leni was now also furious. “Auditorium, tonight!” Ula yelled. -Leni walked away and started singing.- “''I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face, and it never seems outta place.”'' She sang, as Ula appeared besides her and started singing: “''And you´re still probably working at 9 to 5 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes.”'' -Ula and Leni were now on the auditorium, singing at each other.- “''When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.”'' Leni sang. “''When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.”''Ula sang. “''And where´s your picket fence, love? Where´s your shiny car''? And did it ever get you far?” Ula sang, with great power on her voice. “''You never seemed so tense, love, I´ve never seen you fall so hard, do you know where you are?”'' Leni sang furiously at Ula, almost hitting her. “''Truth be told I miss you, truth be told I´m lying.”'' “When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.If you find a mean that´s worth a damn and treats you well, then he´s a fool, you´re just as well, hope it gives you hell. I hope it gives you hell.”''They both sang together, in rage. “''Now you´ll never see, what you´ve done to me, you can take back your memories, they´re no good to me.” Ula sang “''And here´s all your lies you can look me in the eyes, and that sad, sad look that you were so well, well!”'' Leni powerfully sang. “''When you hear this song and you sing along, well you´ll never tell and you´re a fool, he´s just as well, hope it gives you hell. When you hear this song I hope it will give you hell. You can sing along, I hope that puts you through hell.”'' They both ended the song, completely standing against each other. “It´s done, Leni. I won´t talk to you anymore.” -Leni shrugged.- “Fine.” -Leni walked away, as well as Ula. Brandon and Lexie are seen staing at the auditorium door as they hi-five.- “Alright, guys.” Nick said as The Freakshows took a sit on The Vocal Trebles auditorium, “no need to panick, they´re not better than us.” -Shan and Ula were sitting as far as they could.- -The Freakshows were the only ones on the auditorium, the vocal trebles had invited them as a “welcome” to glee club competitions. A handsome dark-haired man walked in, smiling.- “Nick Adams!” He said, smiling at Nick. -Nick nodded.- “Ken.” “Long time, no seeing, Nick. So, I guess this is your glee club? The ….. freakshows.” -Nick nodded, as a young, muscled and handsome guy walked towards Ken.- “Ah, allow me to introduce you to mister Jared Shay, the promise of the decade. Don´t forget his face when you see him on Broadway.” Ken said, grinning. -Brandon´s heart suddenly stopped as he stared at Jared, and suddenly turned bright red at his presence when Jared stopped his look on him, and winked. Brandon goofily smiled back.- “Okay then, let´s show these freakshows what we´re made of, Jared.” -Jared nodded and stared away from Brandon, as he walked on the stage.- “I now present you… the vocal trebeles!” Nick said, as a number of guys stepped dancing in the auditorium joining Jared. “''I stand here, waiting for you to bang the gong. To crash the critic saying, “is it right or is it wrong?” If only fame had an I.V baby could I bear being away from you, I found the vain, put it here.”'' -The Vocal Trebles were extremely well coordinated, and Jared´s voice and movements were orgasmic.- “''I live for the applause, applause, applause'' I live for the applause-plause, I live for the applause- plause Live for the way that you scream and cheer for me, the applause, applause. Give me the thing that I love, (turn the lights on), put your hands up make them touch, give me the thing that I love,put your hands up make them touch.” -Brandon couldn´t stop staring at Jared´s every move, who kept winking at him occasionally. Lucas stared at Brandon in jealousy.- “I´ve overheard your theory, nostalgia´s for geeks. I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read. One second I´m the koons, now suddenly the koons is me. Pop culture was an art now art´s a pop culture in me. I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, I live for the applause- plause Live for the way that you scream and cheer for me, the applause, applause. Give me the thing that I love, (turn the lights on), put your hands up make them touch, give me the thing that I love,put your hands up make them touch. A-R-T-P-O-P.” -The Vocal Trebles ended their performance suddenly and The Freakshows were all left mouth-opened, speechless.- “We´re doomed.” Grady said. -Kat walked down the hallways and entered glee club class with a new attitude.- “''I´ve now decided to stop harming myself. Sam was right, I´m glad he was. This will keep on harming me instead of making me any better. I obviously miss Kyle, but I still don´t think things are completely done between us. I know they´re not, I still love him and he still loves me. We just have to wait.”'' -Shan was talking to Grady.- “''I´m so into Grady… I really am. I think that I´ll need to have some patience, but who knows? We can end up together, I can´t be friendzoned forever, or yes, well, probably I can be. But he´ll see why we should be together.”'' -Brandon was ignoring Lucas´s comments while he suddenly received a Facebook friend request from Jared, he smiled as he accepted it and started stalking his profile.- “''Well, it´s not Lucas, I always knew it. It´s Jared, like-really. I think I´ve never been so attracted to someone, he´s perfect. I never even spoke to him, but he is. He´s the one I need, not Lucas, he´s more like my true love.”'' -Shan was talking to Grady and started singing to herself.- “''Sometimes I hate every stupid thing you say, sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face. There´s no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down, I know life would suck without you.”'' -Kat staring at Kyle happily, Kyle nodded and smiled back at her.- “''At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. You´re an asshole, but I love you and you make me so mad I ask myself why I´m still here, or where would I go, you´re the only one I´ve ever known, but I hate you, I really hate you so much it must be-“'' -Brandon was now walking down the steps of the vocal trebles auditorium.- “''True love, it must be true love, nothing else can break my heart like true love, true love. No one else can break my heart like you.”'' -Shan was staring at Grady talking to Lisa.- “''Just try to wrap your little brain around my feelings, just once please try not to be so mean. Repeat after me romance, come on I´ll say it slowly, romance. You can do it, babe.”'' -Kat was staring at Kyle on the field, deeply in love through the window.- “''Why do you rub me off the wrong way? Why do you say the things that you say? Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be, but without you I´m incomplete.”'' -Brandon got together with Jared as they happily talked and walked together.- “''It must be true love, it must be true love, true love.”'' -Shan kept on staring at Grady and Lisa.- “''Nothing else can break my love like-“'' -Kat stared at old pictures of her and Kyle on her phone.- “''True love, true love. No one else can break my heart like you.”'' END Songs Cast Special Guest Stars *'Sean Bean '''as Thomas Mitchel *'Matt Bomer 'as Ken Harmon Guest Stars *'Zac Efron 'as Jared Shay *'Scott Evans 'as Sean Preston *'Anthony Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge *'Hayden Pannetiere '''as Lexie Hope Polls Which is your favorite episode so far? Welcome to High School Boom A Little Party Never Killed Nobody Into You Which was your favorite song? Can´t Get You Outta My Head Never Forget Mad World Die For You Gives You Hell Applause True Love